Katherine
by TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: An old memory comes back to haunt Sherlock and he doesn't know how he can protect himself, John, or a new arrival.


Sherlock paced up and down the living room, trying to figure out the case. John had gone to bed already because he was too tired to work on it. Sherlock had tried everything to try and work it out, but he still hadn't really a clue. He was annoyed and aggravated by this; it made him physically ill to not know who had done it and why. He stopped walking around his room and began to scan through the notes again. He sat down at his desk and picked them all up, a few at a time, and scanned them thoroughly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. At first Sherlock elected to ignore it; it wasn't his priority. However, the knocker was very persistent and Sherlock perked his head up. He looked at his watch and wondered who on earth would be knocking there at half two in the morning? He listened to the knocker become more impatient and the knocks became bangs, so he slowly made his way down the stairs. Mrs Hudson was just making her way to the door when Sherlock stopped her. She was very tired, and Sherlock had it handled, so he sent her back to bed. He then slowly placed his hand on the handle and pushed down. The door gradually opened and a man was stood on the other side. "Yes, what do you-" Before Sherlock had a chance to say anything else, the man waked him across the head with his gun. Sherlock fell to the floor quite suddenly, and the man dragged him out of the flat and into his car.

Sherlock eventually woke up on a cold floor. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times as his vision was slightly blurry. As he regained consciousness, he noticed a man dressed in black stood over him. His hair was brown, and he was a very built up man. Then, Sherlock turned his head to see two more men, about the same height as the first and also in black. One of them was the one who had knocked him out.

"Ah, Sherlock, we meet at last." The first man said, grinning as Sherlock slowly picked himself up. He placed both hands by his side and pushed himself off the ground. He'd obviously been kicked a few times as his stomach ached and was slightly covered with bruises, and his head had blood from it where he'd been hit with the gun. His arms and legs ached as he was quite weak, but he managed to get himself up.

"Who are you?" Sherlock said, wiping some blood from his lip as well as from his head. "What do you want?"

"You probably don't know me, but I know quite a lot about you," the man grinned. Before he continued, the two other men grabbed Sherlock from behind. Sherlock was taken by surprise, and struggled and tried to get out from their grip, but it was no use. They were very strong men, and Sherlock was quite weak and tired at this point. He eventually gave up. "Are you done?" The man laughed to himself slightly.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Sherlock shouted. He scanned the man up and down, trying to figure out things about him. He figured a few things, but nothing really of relevance he didn't think.

"Do you know somebody called _Elizabeth_?" Sherlock's eyes opened widely when he heard the name. His stomach turned and he looked at the man in horror. "I take it by your expression you do? Of course you do."

"It's you. Why are you here? What do you want?! Didn't you take enough the last time?!" Sherlock screamed with pain in his voice. The man just laughed and walked slowly up to Sherlock. He leaned down and went face to face with him.

"It was you who took her from me." He glared at Sherlock for a moment.

"I didn't do anything to you. She ran away from you! You made her do it! It's your fault."

"It's what?!" The man became more angry and repeated his question until he got so angry, he punched Sherlock in the stomach repeatedly.

"Sto... stop..." Sherlock said wearily.

"Tell me where she is." The man stopped punching Sherlock and looked him straight in the eye. Sherlock tried to breathe normally, but it was hard and he was in a lot of pain now.

"W... what are you talking about?" he coughed.

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm talking about Katherine. Where is she?!"

"I don't... I don't know who you're talking-"

"Yes you do!" the man then continued to punch Sherlock more. "Tell me where she is!" Sherlock shook his head. "What did you say?"

"I said... no." Sherlock grunted. The man grabbed a hold of him by his collar and picked him up off the ground. "Are you sure you won't tell me where she is?" Sherlock didn't respond, just coughed slightly and tried to breathe. "Fine!" The man then threw him to the ground with an incredible force. Sherlock bashed his head against the floor as he went down head first, and then his body fells soon afterwards. Sherlock groaned slightly.

Suddenly, there were sounds of police sirens, the men fled after beating Sherlock up and left him on the floor, unconscious. He had been very badly injured all over. Luckily, John and Lestrade found him just in time. They ran over to his body and sat beside him. John quickly checked for a pulse. "Yeah, he's ok, but we need an ambulance now!" John almost shouted to Lestrade as he tried to wake Sherlock up. It was no use. Lestrade did what he was told, however, and soon an ambulance had arrived. They gave Sherlock an oxygen mask and placed him on a trolley. John accompanied him in the ambulance.


End file.
